An Incidentally Happy Ending
by WhatsYourFavoriteScaryMovie
Summary: Alice and Hannah are two VERY homeless girls, Alice twenty-five and Hannah twenty-three, and end up just north of Charming, California. What d'ya think happens after that? (Suckish summary, sorry!) Rated M for language, lemons, fluff, and blood & gore.


**First and foremost: SPOILER ALERT! Seasons 1-5.**

**WARNINGS: Language, fluff, and descriptive murder. You're welcome.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS SONS OF ANARCHY! You can thank the genius known as Kurt Sutter (Or Big Otto in the show!) for that! There will be some romance later on, maybe some smut. Rated M for that, and some pretty bad language and descriptive murder. **

**PM me! I have no idea who I want to pair Alice OR Hannah with. Here are the possibilities for the pairing:**

**OC/Tig**

**OC/Chibs**

**OC/Opie (After Donna dies. That sounds really cruel. Sorry Donna! And if you guys choose Opie, I'll keep him from getting killed in season 5. You're welcome.)**

**I think I'm going to put Hannah with Jax and Alice with Chibs. Yay! xD**

**By the way, I was watching the episode where that guy that got Opie put away got his ink burned off. I noticed behind Gemma when she sees Tara at the cooking thingy there's a guy that walks by and his shirt reads "Free Big Otto." I died laughing. xD**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Of course the truck would break down. Why wouldn't it? We're low on cash, so we couldn't exactly call a tow truck.

"We could walk back to that gas station," I offer, distracting Hannah from her inevitable mental rant. "It was only a few miles back."

"And then what, Alice?" she asks ruefully. "Call a cab- in the middle of Nowheresville, California? Even if we did, we couldn't afford it."

"Good point." I smile sadly, knowing she was just frustrated. "Well...we could hitchhike. Get a ride to the nearest town and go from there." She sighs, resting her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Yeah...yeah. That'll work."

"I accept your apology." She laughs, pulling the handle on the door. She wasn't great with apologies, and neither was I. Hannah blinked at the heat that was common in California. I stepped out of the car as well, but not before grabbing the keys out of the ignition. We have a silent understanding; if she'll be my voice, I'll be her rock. Some unresolved childhood stuff had the both of us messed up. (Understatement of the century.)

Hannah has a big mouth; I have no voice, metaphorically. (Around other people, that is. I'd gotten used to Hannah.) We're polar opposites.

I check under the hood, and am greeted by a cloud of steam. Hannah kicks the tire of the truck. "It's the radiator," I explain. "And the thing's overheating like crazy. But I don't have any tools..."

"Well, listen for cars and look hot." I roll my eyes, watching her tug at her top. It was a white _deep_ V-neck.

She straightened her shirt and then re-fixed her crimped, red hair. We began walking south down the road, away from my old, beaten-down Chevy. It honestly surprised me it'd made it this far. It was nearly twenty years old, and I'd had it for nine of those years, since I was sixteen.

"Who ever comes down a road like this?" she asked. I shrug, not bothering to waste my breath. I felt a rant coming on. "Well, other than idiots like us. Why didn't we take the highway?"

"Hannah?"

"I mean, Jesus Christ, Alice! What's next?"

"Hannah."

"We lost our house, we lost our families, our car broke down... We'll probably be hit by a semi!"

"HANNAH!"

"_What?_"

"If you don't move, you _will_ get hit. Get out of the road. That's what," I reply, trying to keep my cool. She was right; we'd lost everything. I guess we weren't polar opposites. We had one thing in common: we had no one but the other. We'd become closer than sisters in the six years we'd known each other. Her green eyes flicked behind her, and I pulled her out of the middle of the road.

Several Harleys raced by, and I let them. "Oh, I miss mine," I mumble, my voice so low I was sure Hannah couldn't hear. But she must've seen my mouth moving.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Just...I miss having a bike. The freedom, the happiness, the gas mileage..." She laughs, then points at the bend where they had disappeared.

"Well, looks like the hotties on the bikes are coming back for you." I roll my eyes. They'd more than likely seen the flash of Hannah's perfectly- tousled, copper hair, her bright green eyes... I have to stop myself. It's hard to not be jealous of Hannah, and even though I love her to death, that's me included.

"Yeah," I mutter, rather sarcastically, "I'm sure." My only reservation is the fact that they were wearing patches. It makes me a bit nervous. But, hey, if they were offering a lift to the nearest town, I wasn't complaining. The bikes come back around the corner, and Hannah smiles at me. She knew I wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, not around these strangers.

"Alright, relax and let me do the talking." I elbow her, vaguely amused with the inside joke. The entire battalion had come back to rescue a couple damsels in distress. That was metaphorical, of course. They pulled over, and Hannah smiled sweetly.

"You ladies lost?" asked the obvious leader, a gray-haired man with a squared, bulldog-like face. I watched, amazed, as my beautiful sister worked her magic.

"Well, kind of. Our truck broke down a little ways back," she replied slowly, her southern drawl seeping through every word. I, on the other hand, have a harsh Irish accent that made me unpopular with...well, everyone. "If you could point us in the direction of a town, that would be great." Hannah linked her arm in mine, and put the other on her popped-out hip.

"We can do better. Hop on, we'll give you a ride." He motioned to the line of men behind him. "Ladies' choice." Hannah's curly, red hair swooshed in the wind, making her seem straight out of a chick flick.

"Thank you _so_ much, I don't know what we would've done." She accepted the extra helmets she was handed, passing one to me. "I'm Hannah, by the way, and she's Alice. She doesn't really speak much." I nod and smile shyly, moving towards an older man with the only denim kute. The others had leather. Hannah, on the other hand, had got on the bike with the man who had first spoken to us.

"Not a problem. Happy to help," he replied. The guy I was riding with smiled at me, and I smiled back, sliding the helmet on. "I'm Clay."

"Hi, darlin'. I'm Piney." he introduced, and I noticed his oxygen tank. And then off we went. I hear Hannah say something like "I don't know how she misses this" and smile. She didn't get the freedom of the wind in your face, and the power of riding- but not quite controlling- the road.

It wasn't long until we reached a little town called Charming, population fourteen thousand and change. It seemed like that one town that stayed the same through the years, no matter who moved in or away. The convoy of Harleys pulled into an auto shop, and I read the big, red letters reading "Teller-Morrow Auto."

"We appreciate the lift," Hannah thanked again. I handed my helmet to Piney, and he hung it on the handle of his three-wheeler.

"Like he said, we're happy to help, ladies." A blonde-haired guy stepped toward us. "But I do think all of us want the same thing as...compensation."

"And what would that be?" Hannah challenged. She stepped in front of me, as if to protect me, but I knew otherwise. I should probably come with a warning tag reading "Danger: Volatile when angry."

"We would be honored if you'd stay for a drink, darlin'."

* * *

**Alice's Outfit: Go to Polyvore dot com and search "shatteredprisms" under members. Click the only one that pops up, and voila! There're my creations! I'll add more to it later, seeing as I know people get curious as to what Alice and/or Hannah wear.**

* * *

I watched from the sidelines as my sister explained our situation.

"So after that we pretty much just drove around, crashed where it was cheapest. I did odd bartending jobs to keep the income flowing." I kicked her. "Ow! What?" I give her a pointed look. "Right. I have to admit, most of the money came from Alice. She worked at the garages, just wherever they needed her. I swear, she's the best mechanic I've ever met."

"I take offense to that." Jax joked. Jax was a surfer-looking blonde and a confident smirk, like he knew he was a big deal. I smiled, hoping to not draw too much attention to myself. Smiling. Wow. That's a big word for me.

"She made a comment about your bikes earlier. Said she misses her Harley." I take a drag from my cigarette, puffing a smoke ring. It floated over behind me and up to the ceiling.

"What Harley?" the guy who'd originally spoke to us, Clay, asked. I exhaled slowly.

"Dyna. It was my pride and joy," I spoke for the first time. "Loved it like it was my blood, but money got tight. Had to sell it." Hannah raised her beer bottle.

"I'll drink to that." She put the bottle to her lips.

"Yer Irish?" one of the guys asked. I picked up his accent; Scottish.

"I'm a little bit o' everything," I replied. "But yeah, mostly Irish." Hannah had another drink of her beer.

"Real Irish name, too. McGinty. I think guys should be throwing themselves on her, but _nooo._ She puts on the leather jacket and people think she's a hitwoman. Which, you're not a bad aim..."

"Shut up, Hannah." I chose to ignore the comment about my aim. A circle of smoke drifts up from the man's mouth when he laughs. "I happen to like my leather jacket."

"It looks good on ye," he replies quickly. I find myself tugging self-consciously at the hem of my jacket, wondering if that was just to cover for whatever he really thought of me. "I'm Chibs, by the way."

"What's your real name? Unless you had really hardcore parents, your name isn't blade." I state absently, staring at the Scot. I suddenly look away, embarrassed. "I mean- if that's not too personal-"

"Too bad, cough it up." Hannah caught the look I gave her. "What? I don't give a care." I rolled my eyes, inhaling cigarette smoke.

"I know you have no respect for yourself. Just hush."

"No, it's fine. Filip." I smile crookedly. He returned the smile. And then I broke eye contact, feeling everyone watching the exchange closely.

"Hm. Filip," I mumbled around my beer.

"What are you dolls doing out in California? If you're Irish and you're obviously Southern...?" The man that spoke I had secretly named Blue-eyes, because of his wild, blue eyes, reminding me of a caged animal.

"That's like asking why birds sing," Hannah chuckled.

"Birds sing to attract mates and warn other birds about danger, depending on the breed and season." She gave me a what-the-hay-are-you-talking-about look. "Just sayin'." Hannah laughed incredulously.

"Aren't you full of useless facts?" I laughed. No one could make me feel helpful like Hannah could. "But really. We just kind of ended up here." She took another sip of beer, and the smell of alcohol was beginning to mingle with her _Victoria's Secret _perfume she insisted she had to have.

"I like it here, though. It's so nice. L.A. was seriously crowded. I hate the big city. It's always so fast-paced," Hannah commented offhandedly. "I like it when I can just..."

"Screw _everything _in sight." I puffed my cigarette innocently. Her mouth was hanging open. Everyone in the room burst out laughing at my nonchalant tone. Hannah looked like I was holding a knife to her teddy bear's throat. (Yes, she has this sacred teddy bear that survived the fire that killed her _familia_. It's her most prized possession.) It was hilarious; nothing like surprising the un-surprisable Hannah Kary.

"She's a little firecracker! I never would've guessed," Piney chuckled. I looked down at my lap, laughing.

"Wow. Suddenly you're Miss-I-Love-Excitement?" Hannah asked, ignoring the blow to her ego. "Last time I wanted to do something fun, you told me, and I quote: 'I don't like parties.'"

"I don't like parties. Excitement and parties are two completely different things. I'm a girl who happens to like excitement." I realized what I said too late. It sounded very...racy. I felt every eye in the room on me, and it was unbelievably nerve-wracking. I looked up at Filip, who was staring at me. Of course. His dark eyes locked with mine, and I felt my face heat up.

"How do you always manage to do that?" Hannah laughed. I hid my face by puffing out an opaque cloud of smoke and ducking my head. Filip was probably still staring at me with those gray eyes. "She has this knack for saying that kind of stuff by accident. It's hilarious," she added. I glanced up, around the room, to find most of them were chuckling, and by most I mean everyone but Tig, who was staring at me and Hannah like we were aliens.

Hm.

* * *

**How is it? I just left ya hanging, didn't I? xD Make sure you leave your opinion of the pairing in the reviews, or message me! **

**~Kat**


End file.
